notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17: Jailbreak (The Galaderon Saga)
Jailbreak is the seventeenth episode in the series and the fifth episode of The Galaderon Saga. It's the morning of the execution brunch, and Bev's dad's life hangs in the balance! Can the Band of Boobs bust him out in time? ...Maybe! Hardwon pumps tunes in his new drilldozer, Moonshine goes ape sh*t, and Beverly makes some questionable decisions involving explosives. Plot Synopsis Having just acquired the drill car, the Band of Boobs cast Spider Climb on it in order to drive it up the side of Cragwater and into the stalactite which leads to the castle while crazed duergars run after them, insisting that they're trying to steal the mythril. The party drills into the stalactite which is revealed to contain massive amounts of mythril. Although briefly tempted by the riches, the party instead decides to continue onwards due to the time pressure they are under to save Bev's dad, although Beverly decides to drop a stick of dynamite on the pile in order to cause it to scatter, preventing any duergars from chasing after them. Instead of scattering, however, the mythril begins to shake, and it is revealed to not be mythril ore, as they had assumed, but instead a mythril dragon. The dragon identifies itself as Ludwig Bronzebeard, king of the dwarves, before launching into battle against the Band of Boobs. He tells the party that he was once a dwarf but was cursed by a genie, who turned him into a dragon. Inside the relative safety of the drill car, the party mostly manages to avoid taking damage (except for when Beverly tells Ol' Cobb to shoot a piece of dynamite out of his gun, causing it to explode inside the car). Ultimately, Beverly kills the dragon with a Divine Smite, cutting its head off. The dragon fades to dust, leaving only a suit of mythril armor in its place. To each party member, the armor looks to be their own size (except for Moonshine, who sees it as being PawPaw-sized). Realizing that the armor is cursed, the Band of Boobs decides to wrap up the armor and take it with them rather than having anyone wear it. Having defeated the dragon, the party continued drilling upwards into the cart, bursting through the floor of the Galaderon castle dungeon. They are immediately greeted by a group of Chosen knights and The Crag, who they immediately attack from inside the car. The knights begin attacking the car's tires, rendering it useless, although Beverly is able to restrain one using Ensnaring Strike. Beverly casts Compelled Duel on The Crag, leading the two into one-on-one combat similar to Beverly Toegold IV's trial. Beverly ultimately defeats The Crag, who says he has dishonored the king and requests to be beheaded. Beverly complies, but only after singing a song and performing the beheading dance of Pelor. Meanwhile, the rest of the party killed all of the remaining Chosen knights except for the restrained one, who they interrogated. However, before he was able to answer their questions, a javelin shot through his neck, killing him, which was revealed to have been thrown by Galad Rosell. Galad gives the unconscious and restrained Beverly Toegold IV to the party, saying that he has no further use for him and announcing that Thiala has ascended into godhood. After a brief meeting via Rapport Spores, the party decides they have to kill Galad. Moonshine casts Ray of Enfeeblement on Galad to weaken him while Galad tells Hardwon that he spared Hardwon's life as a baby, confirming that he was the one to kill Hardwon's parents. Quotes *"Ol' Cobb, we're going to set you up with a nice living assistance stump." - Beverly Toegold V *""I'm the King of the Dwarves, Bitch" - Hardwon Surefoot *"A bird in the hand, is worth TWO in the ambush! Let's fuck this up." - Beverly Toegold V *"As we always say at the crick, can't Crit in the Car." - Moonshine Cybin *"The Bards will sing of your dink!" - Hardwon Surefoot *"People will sing of this duel Beverly. Right...fucking now." -Hardwon Surefoot *"The only thing stronger than my biceps is my sense of respect for you, young Beverly." - The Crag *"Sometimes you need to walk in the Shade so you can truly walk in the light." Music/ Sound Effects * "Grenade" by Ljudmann at Freesound.org. * "Glasshouse" by Themfish at Freesound.org. * "CINEMATICBOOMNORM" by HerbertBoland at Freesound.org. * "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. * "Conspiracy in the Clouds" by Emily Axford. * "The Depths of the Dungeon" by Emily Axford. * "NADDPOD Theme" by johnsnicholson. External Links *Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Season 1 Category:The Galaderon Saga